The Shooting Stars
by SulliMike23
Summary: 3058 AD, the Federated Commonwealth is drawing ever closer to Civil War while a young man is forced to fight off mercenaries to save his home planet.
1. Prologue

A/N: Before I start this, I must point out that this is my first Battletech/Mechwarrior story so excuse me if some of my information will be a little…off. But thanks to my partner in crime and best friend in fanfiction, PChadi0, I'm able to have enough information to get this thing on the road. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Battletech nor do I own any of the mechs, factions, or planets there of. I do own most of the characters in this story as well as the regiment this story focuses on.

* * *

**The Shooting Stars**  
By: Michael Sullivan

* * *

**Prologue**

**May 25, 3058  
Whitetail Ridge, Planet Tecumseh  
1450 hours**

Planet Tecumseh, the wilderness-covered planet within the Kathil PDZ and home to the Garrett family. The family itself has had a long history for serving the Federated Commonwealth's Federated Suns faction. Some of them left home six years ago to fight off the Clan invasion in Tukayyid, including his father. His ancestors even fought in the 3030 War. Basically, his family had been fighting for House Davion right after the Star League collapsed several hundred years ago.

For Kyle Garrett, the youngest of his family's generation, joining the military was going to be a family tradition that'd been held for a long time. It was what made his family loyal to the Federated Suns and the House Davion. He was more than excited to join up and was hoping that he himself would live up to his family's reputation. On this day, he would be leaving on a ship to the planet New Avalon, capital of Federated Sun, to begin his training at NAIS academy. Like many of his ancestors, he wanted to become a professional mechwarrior and fight in a battlemech.

Kyle not only wanted to live up to his family's reputation, but he also wanted to leave Tecumseh behind. It was not the fact that he didn't want to leave his family; it was more along the lines that he was tired of being the bullied one when he was younger. He'd had many hardships with bullies in the past and hoped that he'd leave and never have to deal with them again. Of course, he knew that training in the military would harbor more bullies but he'd face them like a man this time. Even so, he loved his home planet; it just had too many bad memories for him.

At the moment, he was still at his home packing his belongings since he was going to be gone for a long time. For his mother, it was going to be a tearful goodbye and he knew it ever since he made his decision when he was a boy; and like all mothers, she also prayed for his safety should he go to the frontlines of a war. His father had died during the Battle of Tukayyid at the hands of Clan Jade Falcon. Part of him wanted revenge on the Clans, but he knew revenge would get him nowhere. Little did he realize that would be a principle he'd soon forget.

After packing the last of his belongings in a duffle bag, he hoisted it up and carried it on his shoulder and after the tearful goodbye he expected from his mother, he left for the spaceport. His friends had all gone their separate ways throughout the Federated Commonwealth and never saw them again so there was no point in saying goodbye to them. He had no love life either, having bullies did that to him considering he had a short temper that seemed to scare off the girls of his school. But thanks to some help, he was able to control his temper. After several hours of driving his hover car to the spaceport, he joined a group of other trainees who were headed towards the NAIS military academy.

While he was in the space ferry, he looked out a porthole to the planet Tecumseh, which was now getting smaller as they flew off towards the nearest jump ship in orbit. He then spoke in a soft tone towards it. "Farewell Tecumseh."

**July 29, 3058  
NAIS Training Academy, New Avalon  
0800 Hours**

Eight o'clock in the morning, just the start of a morning routine for Kyle. He had arrived at NAIS a day ago and was already introduced to a set of new rules as well as a new lifestyle. While the NAIS served as a university, it doubled as a military academy and that really lifted Kyle's spirits. For him, it was like going to both college and boot camp since he had to live in a dorm room as well as take classes besides military training. During his first day he was introduced to his two roommates, Joshua Forbes and Franklin Jacobs. Like him, they were also interested in joining the military but with different goals.

Franklin went to the university to serve for military intelligence. Joshua, on the other hand, went to become an aero fighter pilot. Despite their different goals, they seemed to get along the first day they all met. Even though they didn't have the same schedules they all agreed to at least try to hang out with each other after classes every chance they got before Joshua and Kyle went to the serious training. But for Kyle, there was hardly any time for doing anything outside of the classroom since he had to get to training with becoming a battlemech pilot. It was his first day in training and already he was anxious to get the training done.

"Ok you maggots, listen up!" His instructor shouted as he stood in front of a whole group of trainees with Kyle being one of them. "For the next several months you will be going through some of the toughest training and learning courses in order to become the best mechwarriors of the Federated Commonwealth so I expect the best from each and EVERY one of you! I want no slackin' off in his bunch! If I do catch someone slackin' here, they'll find themselves outta here before you can say 'well bargained, and done'! So I want all of ya to be at your best, do you get me!"

All at once the trainees shouted, "WE GET YOU SIR!"

"Good, get yourselves ready ladies, your training begins today!"

And so it did, after two months Kyle had already gained a spot near the top of his class and continued to strive in the tough training courses that the NAIS could throw at him; from obstacle courses, to learning the basics in military strategy in the classroom, to target practice with firearms. He also had to endure harder lessons that most trainees would give up too. No matter what was thrown at him, Kyle persevered and now it has come to learning how to piloting a battlemech itself. The local garrisons on New Avalon also served as instructors in that department in their battlemechs. It was Kyle's first day in a battlemech and he was assigned to one of his favorites, the Cougar.

In the locker room, he was getting his flight gear all set up so he could operate the mech properly. He was always taught that a pilot's flight suit was part of the essentials since it had most of his survival gear in it should he bail out of his mech in either unknown or enemy territory. Luckily for him, this was just target practice against both unmanned vehicles, and turrets. The turrets would only be used as simulated weapons while the weapons he would be using were the real deal. Just as he was getting out of the locker room, he bumped into someone and nearly made both of them fall over if he hadn't caught the person.

When he looked, his eyes widened at the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Right there in front of him, was a woman who looked no older than he was with bright red hair, an oval face, slightly pale skin, and the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen. She looked back at him with the same look on her face, but the two of them quickly recovered from their shock after realizing that he was still holding her arm after catching her.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am," Kyle apologized. "I didn't realize someone else was walking in front of the door."

"No it's Ok, I didn't realize that someone was in the locker room." She replied with a slight blush.

"Well, either way I'm sorry for bumping into you." He said trying to smile. He then checked his watch and almost cursed himself. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" He then ran off before she heard her voice call out to him.

"W-wait! What's your name?" She asked looking at him.

"It's Kyle, Kyle Garrett." He replied with a little puzzlement in his eyes.

This brought a slight smile to her face before she replied, "My name is Victoria Niles."

Kyle watched as she left before he continued his sprint to the mech hangar. Once there he met up with his instructor, Leftenant Walton, who had been waiting for him by his personal Vulture mech. After reaching his instructor, he stood at attention and saluted almost like a professional. His instructor chuckled and saluted back.

"OK, Mr. Garret, your training session today will test your abilities in a light mech." The Leftenant said as he escorted Kyle to the hangar. In the hangar were a good assortment of battlemechs that were lightweight, medium, and heavyweight; there were even some assault type mechs in the hangar. "You'll go through a gauntlet of all different types of turrets and they will be programmed to shoot at your mech."

"They're only simulated weapons right?" Kyle asked a little hesitantly.

"Unfortunately, no," Leftenant Walton replied, much to Kyle's disappointment. "But not to worry, if your mech gets at least 70 percent damage, your mech will shut down and the turrets will cease firing."

Kyle sighed in relief; at least the turrets were only programmed to do some significant damage to his mech. "But I wouldn't get too comfortable," The Leftenant interrupted his thoughts. "If your mech shuts down, you fail the session, but not the course."

This made Kyle swallow a gasp of air that he held in when the Leftenant told him that. It made it all the more imperative that he doesn't let the turrets finish him off before it's too late. Just as he ridded himself of the thought of failing, his instructor stopped right in front of a mech in the hangar; looking up, Kyle saw the mech he would be piloting for his training. Standing on two legs that matched that of a bird's legs, was a green colored Raven mech. Kyle knew all about the Raven, and was wishing he had a better mech for this now.

"Well, here we are; your mech for your training." The Leftenant said as he looked at Kyle.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but I thought I was assigned a Cougar for the training." Kyle asked looking at his instructor. "I mean, a Raven isn't very well armed, with only small lasers and all."

Walton let out a small chuckle before answering him. "Well, the Raven may not be the most well-armed mech in the Inner Sphere, but it's one of the fastest light mechs out there. Don't worry, if you ever pass and get assignment you'll probably be assigned a better battlemech for your use. I never complained when I was assigned a mech just like it so you shouldn't either."

"Yes sir." Kyle replied after letting out a quiet, exasperated sigh.

"Now don't just stand there, cadet, get your ass moving to your mech on the double!" Walton suddenly snapped causing Kyle to stiffen his body at attention.

"Sir, yes sir!" He shouted before walking to the elevator that would take him up to the cockpit of his first ever battlemech, and to his first day as a mechwarrior.

* * *

A/N: There we go, that was just the prologue; the real training will begin in chapter 1. Any comments, suggestions, etc would be appreciated in your reviews. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, thanks PChadi0 for advertising my story in your recent chapter of "I, Kerensky"; second, thanks Ogrewolf1, AidanPryde, Lucas43, Grimley Fieendish, and of course PChadi0 for reviewing and giving me their suggestions. I'm still open to those and I will ask for help every now and then, I'm still pretty green to Battletech since I'm only familiar with the video games and the TV series.

Disclaimer: See prologue.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Mech, First Battle  
****September 30, 3058 AD  
****NAIS Proving Grounds, New Avalon  
****1324 Hours**

Kyle grumbled silently in the cockpit of the Raven he was currently piloting. Mainly because he had listened to scuttlebutt and thought he'd be using a Clan mech for his training rather than a recon light mech. Kyle did brush up on his studies about the Raven as well as all other light mechs from both the Inner Sphere and the Clans. He knew all their weaknesses and strengths as well as their weapons load-outs. He knew the Raven's weapons by heart and knew that a few SRMs and small lasers would barely do enough damage to one turret let alone a whole proving ground of them. Still, he had already made his objection in hoping to use a Cougar or a medium mech for the training.

Now he was in the cockpit of the Raven, in a cooling vest and neuro-helmet while piloting it behind his instructor's Vulture mech. Leftenant Walton had led him out of the hangar and into the proving grounds where the unmanned laser turrets waited for him. His Raven stopped right next to the Vulture as the Leftenant Walton had intended. Kyle had already done the movement tests, now he was ready for weapons training. His instructors' voice then interrupted his thoughts after he looked at the turrets.

"Ok, Garrett, the turrets will be using live weapons but don't worry they're narrowed down so they don't cause your mech too much damage. They can still pack a punch though, so watch your ass."

"Roger that sir." Kyle replied as his instructor released the control lock on his mech.

Kyle charged his Raven through the proving grounds as the turrets all activated and fired their lasers at his. They were medium-sized lasers, so they would only cause moderate damage to his mech. He was thankful they weren't PPCs; otherwise his training would not end well. He manned the control sticks of his mech and aimed his weapons at a nearby turret and fired his Alpha strike. Almost immediately his small lasers at the turret followed by his SRMs; his ordinances slammed into the turret causing it to be replaced by a small fireball.

"That's one." Kyle said to himself as his mech nearly avoided fire from another turret. He then turned his Raven's torso towards that turret and fired another volley of his lasers at it as he circled it, trying to avoid its line-of-sight.

He kept firing his lasers and since they were small enough to not produce enough heat, it was easy for him to fire volley after volley at the turret. After two more volleys the turret finally exploded spreading shrapnel in every direction. Some of which, sliced into another turret's barrel; the result of this: the turret tried to fire but the piece of shrapnel had caused the turret to explode making it history. Kyle then felt very sure of himself when that happened.

"Buy one, get one free." He gloated before turning his attention to another turret. But he was so focused on showboating that he didn't notice one of the lasers had a perfect aim on his 'Mech before it was too late.

The turret fired twin sets of red laser blasts that melted the rear armor of the Raven causing it to stagger a little. If it weren't for the neuro-helmet he wore, the Raven would've fallen down face-first into the tarmac. He then swiveled his Raven's torso around a little and aimed the left laser arm towards that turret and fired. He could feel the heat build up inside his cockpit while the heat sinks and his cooling vest were trying to compensate for it. He then turned his mech around and fired an SRM directly into the turret that had caught him off-guard; the missile hit home and struck at a hole that his small laser had made and obliterated the turret.

The turrets continued their assault on Kyle's Raven relentlessly while he moved his Raven almost to its maximum speed limit. Kyle winced as he felt his armor take another direct hit almost below the cockpit. He was glad it missed the cockpit; otherwise it would've caused some damage to the plexiglass that stood between him and certain death. He then aimed his Raven at another turret and fired his full salvo of laser weapons directly at it and did not cease despite the heat building up inside his cockpit. Just after the turret exploded, Kyle knew he only had two left to take care of; the question was could he do it before the damage to his mech was too severe? His answer came when the two objects in question fired their laser weapons directly at his mech.

"Warning damage at 70 percent shutting down." The monotone voice of his mech's computer stated before his Raven stopped in its tracks and completely shut off.

"Frack!" Kyle shouted as he banged his fists inside his cockpit.

"Sorry, Garrett, you did well on the first group of turrets but it still cost ya." Leftenant Walton said through the speakers of his helmet. "I'll guide your mech back to the hangar and after that you get your ass out of that gear and report to debriefing."

"Yes sir." Kyle said with a sigh as his mech's systems reactivated and was slowly guided by his instructor's mech back to the hangar.

**October 23, 3058 AD  
****_Union_ class dropship _Stargazer  
_****Planet New Syrtis orbit  
****1543 hours**

It had been almost a month since his training in the NAIS proving grounds; now it was time to prove that he was a worthy MechWarrior through means of live action on a planet that was deep within Davion territory but still had its problems like any other planet in the Inner Sphere. One of them was the infamous Santini; his criminal organization had been proving very difficult for the local authorities. He had often smuggled weapons to places like the Draconis Combine and the Capellan Confederation. He was one person who had to be put down but no one could ever get charges to stick. Now he was going to transport more illegal weapons to Periphery worlds that have no connection with the Inner Sphere; more specifically pirate bands.

Kyle could stand mercenaries, who only seek wealth and look after their own people rather than usually side with politics. He could not stand pirates, like anyone else could. Pirates showed up in the Inner Sphere just as space exploration began hundreds of years ago, but their legacy spans thousands of years ago. He had heard the troubles the Rim Collection was having with Hopper Morrison and his Extractors while Able's Aces were doing their best to keep him at bay. He also did not like it when a criminal assisted pirates like Morrison in hurting innocent people and plundering them for goods. He even sold Clan weapons; and that would almost make Santini public enemy #1 throughout the Inner Sphere.

Kyle wasn't the only one who hated the Clans when they invaded, billions of people throughout the Inner Sphere hated them because they had killed their families, forced them to join their ranks, ruined Alexandr Kerensky's dream, and more things that made them completely dangerous. They all-in-all invaded the Inner Sphere but at least the Inner Sphere forces fought back and fought back hard; but it came at a price, a price that cost the life of Kyle's father Jonathan Garrett. Kyle wanted to make sure weapons from the Clanners also didn't fall in the wrong hands that could very possibly be turned on the House Davion. Destroying a convoy of some of Santini's goods will do that, and Kyle's new Wolfhound would make that possible as well.

Kyle had finished his training in a mech but now he was going for live-action training with three other classmates who had almost the same score as he did. They would be the only lance of the trainees to go to New Syrtis to finish their training. His other lancemates were Chuck Segal, Zoë Katherine, and Mara Thrace. Chuck was the lance lead and operated an Axeman leftover from some of the fighting with the Clans and was a brash warrior who had a good head on his shoulder, not to mention he was the one who managed to outdo the proving grounds that Kyle tried. Zoë Katherine was what one could call a blossom girl; she was often secluded outside of the cockpit, but when she was in it she would open herself up to her lancemates and not to mention release her weapons in an almost blossom-like manner; she piloted a Hammer.

The last lancemate was Mara Thrace; Kyle could NEVER remember a woman who was as arrogant, and insubordinate as her. She had often picked fights with some of the mechwarriors, infantry, aeropilots, and other recruits at the academy; not to mention she had a few problems with the instructors. But she was one hell of a mechwarrior, who often went at the seat of her pants that actually managed her score in their ranks. If she was up against the Clans, he would gladly fight alongside her but when it came to something like this; he just wished she was with another unit. Her mech was a Battle Hawk.

"OK creampuffs, listen up!" Their commanding officer said into the earpieces of their helmets. "Santini's convoy should be on schedule and arrive at the area we're dropping you off at. Intelligence believes he'll have some ground pounders escorting the convoy, but make sure you keep your eyes open for any mechs in the area."

"If we're going up against toys, we won't have any fun!" Thrace jeered causing a giggle from Zoë and a slight chuckle from both Kyle and Chuck.

"Thrace shut your mouth!" Their commanding officer shouted. "There are rumors spreading that Santini might've hired mercenary group to escort the convoy. We don't know which group of Mercs they are yet, but were hoping that they aren't armed with any Clan-tech. So I suggest you watch your backs." He stated to them all.

"So basically, go in, take out the convoy, and run off before any enemy mechs show up; is that what we're doing sir?" Chuck asked as he went through the basics of the mission.

"That's correct, Segal." The commanding officer confirmed. "Just remember to keep your mechs shut down before the convoy arrives and keep your eyes glued on your radar."

"Yes sir." The trainees all shouted.

"Also, your designation is Thunder Lance. Segal is Lance 1, Garrett you are Lance 2, Katherine is Lance 3, and Thrace is Lance 4. I want all of you to be careful out there and don't get too reckless; that goes double for you Thrace!"

After fifteen minutes, the lance had landed in the ambush area and shut down as they were instructed. Kyle was getting bored out of his mind of waiting; as was the rest of the lance. Mara was the most vocal of the group, but she only did it outside of the COM link; but Kyle could still hear her from his mech. Kyle had done many things to get the boredom to force him to fall asleep. If he or anyone else fell asleep, the convoy would pass by them without them even knowing it before it's too late. If they were lucky and the convoy only had tanks, missile launcher vehicles, or other vehicles that might be nothing but an annoyance rather than a threat.

Kyle then spotted something in the corner of his eye; turning his head in the direction he saw some small dust clouds approaching them and knew right away that was their target. He then spoke into his radio with a slight whisper, "Heads up, convoy approaching!"

"Ok people, this is it! Let's take out that convoy. Thunder 4, you're with me." Chuck called out to the lance as they began moving their mechs towards the unsuspecting vehicles.

"Roger that." Mara replied gleefully as she powered up her Battle Hawk.

"Zoë, stay with Kyle. We'll take out the escorts; you two take the convoy itself." Chuck said over the intercom as all four mechs split up.

"Roger that sir." Zoë replied as she piloted her Hammer next to Kyle's Wolfhound.

All at once the fight started, the Bulldog tanks and missile launcher vehicles that were escorting the convoy opened fire on the oncoming light mechs but the 4 mechs retaliated with their weapons. Kyle's large laser pierced the turret of one Bulldog while a small laser from Chuck's Axeman finished it. Zoë fired her Hammer's pulse lasers at one of the convoy vehicles and destroyed it in just a few shots. Kyle fired all of his lasers almost at once at a cargo truck and burned it to pieces. The four trainees continued to fire their weapons at the convoy before it wasn't very long before all of the convoy was completely destroyed.

"Guess we won't be seeing more weapons from that convoy." Kyle said as he looked at the wreckage around him.

"That was boring, though. I was hoping for more of a challenge." Mara complained cheerfully as she stepped her mech next to Kyle's.

"Mara, any one of those ground pounders could've finished us off if they aimed right." Zoë said to Mara, trying to ease her cockiness.

"Yeah right, the chances of those toys taking our babies down are slim to…" Mara never got a chance to finish her sentence as a laser blast struck the right arm of her mech causing it to fall down slightly.

"Mara!" Zoë shouted before her mech took two LRMs in the upper torso.

"What the hell!" Kyle shouted looking to see where those shots had come from as did Chuck. What they saw caused their eyes to widen, their breathing to stop, and their hearts beating faster.

About forty clicks from where they stood, a mech was walking towards them. A single, but deadly mech; one that neither one of them had expected to run into. It was a Mad Cat, otherwise known as a Timber Wolf to the Clans. A Clan Omni-mech of all mechs was strutting towards them with its weapons bared and aimed at their collective mechs. Its paint job wasn't like a normal one; it had some red splotches on the front around the cockpit while the rest of the mech was black. The weapons on its arms, however, were painted silver but with more red splotches just at the bottom of each of them like a butcher's cleavers. The Mad Cat, when used by the Clans, was fearsome enough; this one seemed more sinister and deadly.

Kyle was the first to snap out of his shock. "How the hell did this guy get his hands on a Clanner Omni-mech?"

"Who cares, let's get our collective asses out of here!" Chuck shouted as he stepped on the foot pedals of his Axeman fast enough for the mech to run.

Mara and Zoë had managed to get their mechs up and follow Chuck, as did Kyle. The Timber Wolf gave chase while firing its two deadly large lasers at the four trainees. One of the shots barely missed Chuck's Axeman, but the other slammed into the back of Kyle's Wolfhound. Kyle grunted as the Wolfhound staggered in its steps but he managed to regain balance and continue getting his mech to run.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Thunder Lance we are under attack! Requesting extraction immediately!" Chuck shouted into his radio frantically before his mech took another missile in the back as did Mara's and Zoë's.

"What's your position Thunder Lance?"

"Currently moving away from combat area, enemy mech is a Mad Cat! Repeat, the enemy mech is a Timber Wolf!" Chuck shouted before his mech took another laser blast in the back.

"Stay frosty Thunder Lance, _Stargazer_ and support fighters are on the way!" The commander replied over the radio, his voice sounding urgent.

"Roger that! Let's move it!" Chuck shouted as he pushed his mech to the limits.

They wouldn't get far though; the Mad Cat was still behind them weapons hot. It had just fired another salvo of missiles at the lance and this time the salvo was fatal…to Mara's Battle Hawk causing its reactor to malfunction. Mara didn't even have time to bail out as her mech exploded into a massive fireball. Shrapnel from her downed mech flew in all directions at the three remaining mechs. Kyle swore under his breath as they watched a fellow lancemate die at the hands of someone using Clan technology; the same technology that killed his father during the Battle of Tukayyid.

"Damn! Zoë, you and Garrett get to the extraction point! I'll hold him off!" Chuck shouted as he turned his Axeman to face the charging Omni-mech.

"Sir, are you crazy? That Axeman of yours won't stand a chance against that Mad Cat!" Kyle shouted in urgency trying to get his lance commander to reconsider his decision.

"Just do it Garrett! I'll at least buy you two some time." Chuck finalized as his Axeman charged at the chasing Clan mech.

"Let's go Zoë!" Kyle said after a brief pause.

"Right." Zoë said almost in a sob as their mechs continued their run towards the extraction point.

Kyle wondered if his lance leader would make it out of this alive; although he knew it would be impossible, considering the mech he's facing is a very powerful one. He almost stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud explosion from behind them; he knew what that meant…Chuck's mech had been destroyed with him with it. He hoped they were well out of range of the Mad Cat's line of fire. His hopes were lifted when he heard something through the static.

"Heads up Thunder Lance!"

Flying overhead, three Sabre aerofighters flew overhead and fired their lasers at the chasing Mad Cat, managing to get it to switch targets from the two light mechs to the three flies that had buzzed him. In front of Kyle and Zoë, the _Stargazer_ had landed and opened up its hangar doors allowing the Hammer and Wolfhound to have access to it. The Mad Cat, deciding to cease its effortless chase, turned tail and began to retreat before it took one last look at the _Stargazer_ as Kyle's Wolfhound had just entered it. The Sabres knew they wouldn't get much damage chasing it so they decided to return as well.

Inside the _Stargazer_ as the Dropship was lifting off, Kyle had just removed his neuro-helmet and got out of his cockpit. He saw Zoë also getting out of her mech, but she was on the verge of tears after seeing what had happened. He wanted to tell her it was alright and not her fault, but he knew it would be a futile effort. He then saw his commanding officer approach him with an urgent look on his face.

"Garrett, what the hell happened out there?" He almost shouted.

Kyle began to explain everything to his commanding officer and not leaving out a single detail. When he got to the description of the Mad Cat, his commanding officer paled as if he had seen a ghost. He then turned and looked at Zoë who confirmed the story. The commanding officer then leaned against the catwalk of the hangar and looked down as the mechanics began working on their mechs.

"You two are lucky to be alive…the Mad Cat you fought was piloted by the Butcher." He said solemnly.

"The 'Butcher' sir?" Kyle echoed not sure who he was talking about.

"He's a dangerous Mercenary that people have dubbed because of his brutality against all who go against him. He doesn't destroy mechs, he butchers them." He explained causing both trainees to pale themselves. "Every ejector pod that tries to escape gets blown to bits…artillery, transports, and other vehicles are also butchered just as much."

After Kyle and Zoë finished hearing their commanding officer, they also were told that they had passed their exam for staying alive and were immediately promoted to the rank of Corporal. Meanwhile, back on New Syrtis watching the _Stargazer_ lift off was a 10 year old boy. The boy just looked up nearby his home as the dropship had almost cleared the atmosphere of his home planet. He also witnessed the battle the mechs had done several minutes earlier and was very intrigued by their actions.

"Wow, I hope I pilot one of those things some day." The boy said in awe.

"Armus! Time for dinner!" The young boy's mother called out from his house.

"Coming mom!" Armus called back before looking back up to the sky. "Some day, I'll be a great mechwarrior!"

"Armus Gray, come inside now!"

"I'm coming mom!" The boy called out as he ran to his house.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

A/N: A little cameo from my friend PChadi0's story "Saso, My Destiny"; the main character himself making an appearance in this. For more information on Armus Gray, please read PChadi0's "Saso, My Destiny". Anyway, this was my character's first shot at battle and next he'll be assigned to his first unit. Till next time fellow mechwarriors.


End file.
